This invention relates to a tool for removing a cork from a bottle. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for forcing a broken cork down the neck of a bottle into the main body of the bottle and for then removing the broken cork therefrom.
The problem of corks being broken in the neck of a bottle during removal, for example by a corkscrew, is extremely common. Generally, in this situation, the user pushes the cork down into the bottle where it remains while the contents of the bottle is emptied. This, however, may present problems insofar as when the bottle is still full, initially the cork may provide an impediment against the pouring of liquid from a bottle, frequently leading to spillage. There have been previous proposals for broken cork removal tools comprising of handle with a stem to which is secured the opposite ends of a band that forms a loop below the stem. In operation, the loop is inserted into a bottle and the handle is then manipulated so as to cradle the cork in the loop and remove same through the neck of the bottle. However, the force applied to the loop when removing the cork through the bottle neck may prove excessive and lead to breakage of the band. The previously proposed tools had no ready means for band replacement.
Examples of earlier forms of cork removing tools and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 47,161, 72,247, 140,706, 199,760, 624,457, 889,474, 983,778, 1,215,308, 2,682,985, 2,985,045 and 3,678,788.